


Bucky Barnes is not Cute

by trashforslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes-centric, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I just wanted to write fluff, I know that everything about this sound fluffy and funny but be warned there's angst, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Poor Bucky, Steve Rogers is also a good boyfriend, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Why do I do this, but apparently I can't write anything without angst and crying, this wasn't meant to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashforslash/pseuds/trashforslash
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes just wishes that his boyfriends would stop calling him cute.





	Bucky Barnes is not Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Not really sure what this is, but I had an idea and just wrote this down. This was 100% meant to be a fluffy, funny story but, I apparently can't write without add a large dose of angst. Also first story in this fandom, sorry for out of character moments. I don't have a beta right now, so there is probably a few mistake throughout this... sorry.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

James “Bucky” Barnes was known for many things, but being cute wasn’t one of them. 

He blew up places and killed millions of people, but his idiotic boyfriends wouldn’t stop calling him cute any chance that they got. 

Steve Rogers, his childhood best friend from the 1940s. When they first met, they would have never thought to be more than friends. Being around 5 years old and living in an homophobic era of history didn’t help either. They did have strong feelings for each other since the age of 12 and those feelings continued to manifest throughout their friendship. During the time, they both believed there was nothing they could do about their feelings. So, they settled on being friends. 

Then everything happened, Bucky joined the army, Steve became the first person in the Super Soldier program and they both went off to war. During the war Steve lost Bucky, he didn’t even get a chance to delve on Bucky death, before he froze in ice a few weeks later. So 54 years later when Steve found Bucky as the Winter Soldier he broke down and kissed his best friend in front of his team. 

After the Avengers saved Bucky from Hydra’s clutches, Bucky started his therapy program. A few kisses later and weeks of therapy, Bucky was out of his ‘Winter Soldier’ persona. He finally got his memories back. A few days later Bucky and Steve started dating, finally not having to worry about homophobic laws and views. That didn’t stop both Super Soldiers’ feeling towards a certain genius. 

Tony Stark joined they relationship a few months later, after a roller-coaster of feelings, flirting, self-hatred and shitty first expressions. Tony balanced the two soldiers. The three of them became a unit and they loved each other. What Bucky didn’t like was Tony insistence that he was cute. It was fine at first, but then Steve joined in. It might seem to be a normal thing for outsiders. However, Bucky knew he was the furthest things from cute. He wished his boyfriends would understand that. 

\------------------

Tony wandered into the kitchen one morning when he saw Bucky sitting on the bar, he smiled and said his usual throwaway comment. 

“Good morning dear. You look especially cute today.” 

Other days Bucky would have grunted and fondly rolled his eyes. Yet, today something flared up inside him. He shot up from the chair and started to make his way to his boyfriend. Tony only got a second to throw Bucky a questioning look, before he found himself slammed against the wall of his tower. He slightly whimpered out of pain. Bucky lifted him off the floor, holding Tony against the wall using his metal arm. Bucky spoke through his teeth, not properly looking at Tony’s face, as Steve noticed and ran towards the two.

“Why do you keep calling me that? I am not cute. I don’t deserve to seen as cute. Not after all I have done. How do you even look at me?” Bucky let out a sob as his hold on Tony increased. 

Steve finally reached his two boyfriends from across the large room. His eyes were wide in distress. 

“Bucky, stop. What’s going on?” He asked, confused. 

Bucky grip of on Tony’s shoulder, held be Bucky’s actual arm, tightened and Tony felt a dull pain start develop. 

“Bucks you’re hurting him,” Steve said desperately and grabbed by Bucky’s shoulders. He shot a silent sorry towards Tony and who nodded slightly in return. He was frightened however, they both knew that there was still fragments of the Winter Soldier inside Bucky. 

Bucky finally looked at Tony properly. He whimpered when he saw the fear in Tony’s eyes and quickly stepped back into Steve’s hold. As he broke out into shaking sobs, Steve put him down on the cushioned carpet and rushed to check on Tony. 

“Tony, you alright?” He asked, checking over him frantically. 

Tony gave Steve an affirmative nod, he stood up and made his way towards Bucky. His shock afraidness from two seconds ago, disappeared. He knew Bucky would never hurt him, not intentionally. Steve quickly followed suit and both of them sat down on either side of Bucky. Steve was the first to speak up. 

“Buck. Was it the Winter Soldier? What happened?” He was about to push on with questions, when the genius shot him look. Tony knew it was something more. 

“Bucky, why don’t you think you deserve to be called cute? Darling, we both know you are a beautiful, adorable and most importantly wonderful man.” Tony stated and Bucky turned his head away from Tony. He started to whisper, his voice still raw from crying. 

“Everything I did. The number of people I killed. I don’t deserve to be called good things and I definitely don’t deserve both of you.” Bucky shakenly muttered, tears rolled down his face. Steve shook his head. 

“None of that was your fault Bucks. It was Hydra, they are the only ones to blame. You need to understand that! Bucky we love you and don’t you ever forget that.” Steve told him and Tony nodded, placing his hand on Bucky’s arm

“It was not your faul-” Tony started to reassure Bucky when he was interrupted. 

“I killed your mother, Tony! Why don’t you hate me? Steve, I murdered our friend! Why don't you despise me?” Bucky asked both of them with complete anguish in his eyes. 

“We both don’t blame you. I loved my mother, but I could never blame you, James. Nobody else would blame you either, you were brainwashed, anything you did as the Winter Soldier was none of your fault, James. You were just as much of a victim as anybody else.” Tony whispered, he couldn’t believe that Bucky would ever think he hated him. 

Steve nodded and started to speak, yet, Bucky spoke up before he got a chance. 

“Both of you don’t get the full picture! All those people I killed, every one of them had a chance to live a full, happy life and I took it away from them. I remember each one of their faces. I remember the light slowly leaving their eyes and only a lifeless husk being left behind. I don’t deserve to be loved.” Bucky closed his grief-filled eyes and more tears fell down his face. 

“Bucky that was Hydra! Please, please remember that. Hydra deserves our hatred. Not you, never you!” Steve uttered fiercely and he wrapped his arms around Bucky's shoulders. 

Both Tony and Steve had tears rolling down their cheeks, they both knew now that they shared another common goal: Prove to their lover that he is worthy of love. Tony came closer to his lovers, curling up in Bucky’s lap and he rubbed Bucky’s arm reassuringly. 

“We both love you, James Buchanan Barnes. Don’t you ever forget it!” Tony said fiercely into Bucky’s chest. 

Steve showed his agreement by pulling both his boyfriends closely. James’ tears slowly started to cease as both of his lovers covered him in a cocoon of love and support. 

“Thanks, doll, thanks, punk. Both of you are wonderful.” He said in a raw, strained but hopeful voice. 

“Do you believe us?” Asked Steve. 

After a second of thought, Bucky spoke.

“Yes, I think I’m finally starting to.” He replied. 

Finally, he could say those words honestly. His partners sighed in relief. They both knew that Bucky wasn’t even close to fully healing, but it was a start. 

“James please just remember that we both love you. Please let us love. Don’t suffer in silence.” Tony begged. 

Bucky nodded and Steve smiled. A peaceful silence fell across the room. All three lovers basked in each other’s warmth. A long moment passed before the silence was broken by Bucky. 

“Although the cute side of things is debatable. I would describe myself more as handsome and sexy.” Bucky stated. 

“Nah, dear you’re insanely cute.” Tony quipped. 

Bucky pouted, Tony smirked and they both snuggled closer together. 

Steve just smiled fondly at his immature, but wonderful partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed this fic, hit you in the feels and made you smile because that was my aim. Constructive criticism is always well. I might do a prequel on how Bucky was found again and how Tony joined the relationship if anyones interested.  
> Bye!


End file.
